


Sleeping Together

by lilacsigil



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has not slept alone in decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

Charles has not slept alone in decades.

His waking world is full of buzzing fragments of thought and intent. As Charles has aged, his need for sleep has become less and his need for that bright world greater. Still, the body calls for rest, and Charles cannot achieve this alone.

Lying in his antique bed, Charles' body is ready for sleep, but his mind cannot bear the silence. With a sigh, he reaches into the school. Kevin, Noriko... Sofia. Her sleep is deep, and Charles effortlessly slides his mind into hers. Together, they breathe slowly and sink into companionable darkness.


End file.
